Rathazul
| age= | preference= | species=Rat-morph | breed= | person= | origin= Uplift | height= | build= | face= | lips= | teeth= | eyes= | ears= | torso= | arms= | hands= | legs= | feet= | skin= | hair= | fur= | feathers= | scales= | horns= | wings= | fin= | abdomen= | tail= | cock= | cock2= | cock3= | cock4= | cock5= | cock6= | cock7= | cock8= | cock9= | cock10= | testes= | vagina= | asshole= | toobig= | pregtoobig= | clothing= | pierced= | glasses= | weapon= | occupation= | home= | quest= | appears=Lake Camp | badend= | interaction= | pregnant= | impregnate= | ovipositor= | 3some= |sprite = Rathazul-sprite.png}} "Good news everyone! I've developed a paste you could use to shrink down any, ah, oversized body parts."Rathazul, a rat-morph and alchemist. Rathazul can be found by exploring the Lake and can be encountered as soon as the Champion begins exploring. He offers several colors of hair dye, as well as purifying various potions found throughout Mareth. Recruiting Rathazul requires the Champion to purchase at least three dyes or services before the option will appear. The option to move him to Camp is a one-time event and will not appear again. The Champion's Corruption must also be below 75 or Rathazul will refuse. When encountering Rathazul at the Lake, the Champion with Lust of 30 or more will lose 10 points as they interact with the rat-morph. Encountering him under the Followers tab will also reduce Lust as the player continues to interact with him. Services * Craft Gel Armor, requires 5 Green Gel. * Craft Bee Armor, requires 5 Black Chitin. * Craft Dragonscale Armor, requires 5 Dragonscales. * Sell Hair Dye (Auburn, Black, Blond, Brown, Red, White and Gray), requires 50 gems. * Sell Skin Oil (Dark, Ebony, Fair, Light, Mahogany, Olive and Russet), requires 50 gems. * Sell Body Lotion (Clear, Rough, Sexy, Smooth), requires 50 gems. * Sell Heal Pill, requires 100 gems. * Sell Purity Philter, requires 100 gems. * Sell Numbing Oil, requires 100 gems. * Purify Demonic Taint, requires 20 gems, Incubi Draft, Succubi Milk, Succubi's Delight, or LaBova. Follower Services * Craft Spider-Silk Robes, requires 500 gems, 5 Tough Spider-Silk * Craft Spider-Silk Armor, requires 500 gems, 5 Tough Spider-Silk * Sell Reducto and Gro+, requires 100 gems. requires the player to have purchased at least one item or service from him after he's become a Follower. * (Alchemy) * Can Distill Honey, requires Bee Honey. * Can make DeBimbo for 5 Scholar's Tea. * Craft ProLactaid, requires 250 gems, 5 Lactaid, 2 Purified LaBova. * Craft Taurinum, requires 100 gems, 2 Equinum and 1 Minotaur Blood * Use a third of Marae's Lethicite to protect the camp. NPC Interaction After Rathazul has been recruited there are three possible scenes where he interacts with other Lovers and Followers. * If you approach Rathazul while Amily and/or Jojo are living in the camp, you can sometimes overhear one of them conversing with Rathazul. When they see you approaching, they will say hello and make their excuses to leave. * If Rathazul is a follower when Bimbo Sophie first arrives at the PC's camp there's a short and humorous interaction between them where Sophie offers Rathazul oral sex, nearly giving the old rat a heart attack, but Rathazul stammers and declines with his dignity barely intact. * After bringing the Bath Girl home from Sand Witches dungeon, and after Rathazul has begun selling Reducto (if reducto is available already, the scene happens immediately on arrival) Rathazul will trip over Bath Girl and after a few words, gives you a container of Super Reducto, which will go in your key items. Using it is not forced. If you do use it, after the 2nd application, Rathazul comes over again, this time to give Bath Girl something to wear, now that she is able to fit into clothes. Bath Girl comments, "Rat nice." Quests If the player has recruited Sophie as a Bimbo, Rathazul will suggest a method for reversing the effects of the Bimbo Liqueur This will remove the Bimbo Brains perk, but not the Bimbo Body perk. De-Bimbo Potion, requires 250 gems, 5 Scholar's Tea. If the player has blown up the Demon Factory and managed to acquire Marae's Lethicite Crystal, they can ask Rathazul to create a canopy of thorns around the champion's campsite, preventing the imp gangbang night-time encounter. NotesEdit * While in Debug mode, having a potion purified leaves the original potion in Inventory while adding the purified version. * According to Fenoxo, Rathazul is the only survivor of an entire village of rat-morphs, similarly to Amily. However, while Amily's village was overrun by a demonic army on the night of a festival, the elders of Rathazul's village deliberately sold their people out to the demons in order to be transformed into succubi and incubi themselves. * There is a reference to Farnsworth of Futurama when Rathazul says, "Let me show you the different lengths of string I used," after making bee-armor. As well as when he creates Reducto he says, "Good news everybody." Category:Male Category:Camp Follower